


Family In The End?

by AngelLove101



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Consensual Underage Sex, Custody Arrangements, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLove101/pseuds/AngelLove101
Summary: Minseok gets pregnant when he was 15,  He has Chanyeol 4 months before turning 16. The bio father is already gone to college in early admission and refuses to have anything to do with the baby or Minseok at all.His parents get him a small apartment for him, the baby and his younger brother Jongdae.This is how Chanyeol, Minseoks' pride and joy ended up with 4 parents and 6 siblings!After all their one big happy family right.?





	1. Old Friends, Appa?

** D.O & Kim Kindergarten **

** 12:45 pm **

"Appa!" The voice of his little prince sounded as he closed the door to the kindergarten. "W... where's papa?" Chanyeol squealed running to him.  
Before he could even take his shoes off his arms were full of his adorable little 5-year-old.  
"Chanyeol, baby I thought we agreed on no running indoors!" Minseok said bending down to kiss the boys' forehead noticing the pout as he pulled away. He smiled secretly before kneeling to his princes' height. "Papa has a meeting at the dance studio this afternoon and since the café is closed today I decided to pick you up. That's alright isn't it?" Minseok asked smiling wider when his little princes' smile returned and nodded. "Go get your things and we can go get ice-cream." He whispered into the boys' ear.

Standing up straight he watched as Chanyeol quickly walked to his cubby to grab his things. He was about to follow when a voice he hadn't heard in years sounded from the left of him.  
"Minseok? Is that you?" Minseok turned to face the voice and froze. Kai Kim was standing in front of him looking taller, firmer, with no more baby fat around his cheeks.  
"Kai? What're you doing here?" Minseok said as Chanyeol came back with his jacket and backpack on and struggling with his scarf. He only stopped what he was doing when he noticed who his Appa was talking to.  
"Appa, t... that's my big boy teacher! He helps me when I can't r... read and when I can't control my s... stutter. He makes sure the other kids don't laugh!" Chanyeol said grabbing his hand and waving at Jongin. Minseok noticed that he was shyly trying to hide behind he legs with a light pink dusting on his face. He smiled a little before looking back up to Jongin.   
Before he could say or do anything Jongin kneeled in front of Chanyeol.  
"Yeollie, why don't you go get the picture we drew today in art class. I'm sure your Appa will love to see it." Chanyeol nodded and as he walked towards his classroom, only stopping to call back for his Appa not to leave without him. As if Minseok would go anywhere without his little prince. He only realized he was alone with Jongin when he stood and coughed. "I go by my name now. Kai retired when Kyungsoo and I got married." He said giving Minseok a small smile and Minseok chuckled a little bit when he saw a blush crossing his face. He was a little hurt that he wasn't invited to the wedding, but then again, he was the one that stopped talking to Jongin after what Junmyeon had said.

"Chanyeol, He's Junmyeon-Hyung's isn't he?" he asked making Minseok freeze all over again and making him lose his smile. Jongin seemed to notice and smiled warmly. "I can see a little bit of both of you in him. The way he laughs and wants to help others is just like you. The way he focuses on his studies before playing reminds me of Jun. Please tell me the truth?"  
"The night before he left for college we slept together for the first time," Minseok said with a small blush and making sure to keep eye contact with Jongin. "I told him every day until Chanyeol was born that I was pregnant and the only response I ever got was in the beginning when he told me he would pay to abort him." Jongin frowned looking at Minseok and then back towards where Chanyeol had gone. He had noticed Jongin rubbing his stomach but kept quiet because he could tell it was an unconscious movement.

"He's so sweet, I couldn't imagine having a chance to know Chanyeol." Minseok smiled at Jongin's words and then sighed.

"My husband adopted Chanyeol when he was two, just a few months away from turning 3. All the legal steps were taken, and Kris loves Chanyeol the way I had always hoped Junmyeon would. Kris is a good dad." Minseok said smiling a little when he saw how innocent Jongin's curiosity was. "Yifan has always helped take care of Chanyeol and no matter what Chanyeol will always be his son, I don't think even Junmyeon could change that."

Minseok watched as Jongin smiled, nodded towards him and then looked at Chanyeol as he walked back to them carrying a picture.

"A few days ago," Jongin said smiling as Chanyeol handed the picture to Minseok. "I found out I am 6 weeks pregnant." He continued moving to place his hand back over his stomach. "Kyungsoo and I have been trying for months and the pain from always getting negatives was taking its toll on us. He wanted to give up." Minseok frowned, he never knew Kyungsoo to be a quitter. "When he told me that he didn't want to try anymore I got upset and one thing led to another and I got pregnant. I don't know how to tell him though." He said smiling up at Minseok and suddenly he remembered that Jongin was only 18. Starting a family so young could be difficult. He knows from experience. "I plan on telling him tonight when we go eat with my parents, I know he will be excited and loving. Junmyeon... he told you we wouldn't want anything to do with you or the baby, didn't he? That isn't true you know." Jongin asked kneeling and giving Chanyeol a hug before standing again. "I was hurt you know. When you suddenly just left."

"Jongin, I didn't know what to do. I was hurt and pregnant and I was only 15," Minseok said as Chanyeol grabbed his hand.

"Believe me I know how Junmyeon can be, he only thinks about what is best for him and no one else. You were the closest thing I had to a brother and when you stopped coming over and then you and Jongdae left without a word I was hurt." Jongin said moving to give Minseok a tight hug and then pulled away when Chanyeol started pulling on his pants.

Jongin smiled and gave his nephew a kiss on the forehead. "Kyungsoo helped me a lot and said that you had a reason and now I know you did. I want to be in your life again. I want to get to know my nephew and for you to be with me during my pregnancy. I want to get you know you and your husband Minnie. I promise not to tell Junmyeon or my parents about Chanyeol if that's what you wish, but I know they wouldn't tell him about Chanyeol either. We don't really talk to him much."

"You don't why not?" Minseok asked giving Chanyeol a little pull to get him to stop hiding in shyness.

"His wife doesn't approve of my relationship with Kyungsoo, and my parents don't approve of her. He only comes over to their house now to leave his children for the weekend, or when he is going on a business trip and when he is picking them up. He doesn't even speak to me unless he needs to. Its just been a long 5 years." If Jongin noticed Minseok tense about hearing about Junmyeon being married to a woman or even freezing about the fact that he has more children, he doesn't comment on it. And for that Minseok is grateful.

"I will think about it Jongin I promise. I really have missed you and your parents." Jongin smiled widened and walked back towards the classroom and Minseok smiled a little at him and his little prince left.

As his prince told him about his day, he was thinking it might not be bad for Chanyeol to know more about his family. Especially if Jongin is telling him the truth.

  
** Kris, Minseok Jongdae, Yixing and Chanyeols Apartment **

** 6 pm **

  
"Kris, we need to discuss something about Chanyeols biological family?" Minseok said as he continued to move his food around with his fork.  
"What does b...b... biological mean? Chanyeol asked looking confused as Kris finished cutting up his food.  
"Eat Yeollie let the grown-ups talk," Kris said turning towards his husband and smiling. Minseok frowned.  
"Jongin finally talked to you about wanting to get to know his nephew, didn't he?" Kris asked smiling at Minseoks shocked face.  
"H... how did you know?"   
"Minseok I've been picking Chanyeol up from school since he started, Jongin just started teaching at the school a few weeks ago. I remember the owner sending out an email saying that his husband will be working there due to him having to go undergo some other business situations. When I first saw him, I recognized him from the scrapbook you started making for Chanyeols 18th birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me, Kris?"

"It wasn't my place, that is why I told you I had a meeting at the dance studio, so you could pick Yeollie up. He had asked me if Chanyeol was biologically mine since he has a Korean name and I don't. I told him the truth and he told me about how happy Junmyeon didn't want to get to know Chanyeol because of how he treats his children."  
"Jongin told me that he had gotten married and has more children, but he didn't really say much because Chanyeol was there."   
"Jongin said he got married a year after leaving for college. They got married because she got pregnant and her father told Junmyeon if they got married then he would let him be the CEO of his company after he graduated from college. They have a 4-year-old boy and a 2-year-old girl. I believe they just welcomed their newborn son a few days ago."  
"He could be there for them, but not Chanyeol. He could marry the woman he knocked up because they promised him something he has always wanted but he couldn't marry me. The man he promised he loved more than anything. I never believed he could be so selfish, but I guess I was wrong." Minseok frowned as he watched his little prince chew on his meat and kept thanking the heavens and whatever gods there were that Junmyeon didn't ruin him by staying. "Jongin wants to be in Chanyeols life, and I was going to see if his parents wanted to be as well. I just wanted to talk to you about it first since you are Chanyeols father." Minseok said smiling at Chanyeol as he stuffed his mouth with meat and potatoes. Kris patted Chanyeols head to get him to slow down before smiling back at Minseok.  
"Babe, you're right Chanyeol is my son. Biologically no, but in every other way, he is. I know you're worried about my feelings, I'm okay really. He needs to know his family." Kris said moving to hold Minseoks hand. "And as long as you don't start making decisions with them without my input it's all going to be okay. I promise!" Kris said smiling and kissing his forehead. Minseok smiled at his husband and then turned back to their son. Chanyeol smiled wide when he noticed both looking.  
"Chanyeol how would you like to meet your other grandparents?" Kris asked watching as he carefully placed his cup on the table and helped Chanyeol wipe his chin.  
"Papas mommy and daddy or Apps mommy and daddy?" Chanyeol asked reaching his hands up for Minseok to put him in his lap. Minseok chuckled and moved his prince so he could get some snuggles as they finished eating.  
"No, these are your other grandparents. It's confusing, but it'll all make sense when you're older." Minseok said smiling when he saw their prince pout.  
"Papa said I big boy! I'm a... already grow up!" Minseok smiled up at his husband before kissing Chanyeol on his head. "Yes! You are a big boy, but to understand this you must be even bigger! Tall like Papa and smart like Appa okay!"  
Chanyeol nodded and stuck another piece of meat in his mouth. Kris and Minseok just laughed.

Minseok decided to talk to Jongin in the morning and see if he could get his parents to meet him. He needed to hear them agree to not telling Junmyeon if they wanted to be in his sons' life.

He refused to have Chanyeol know what it feels like to not be loved by someone you once thought was your everything.

** END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**1\. Chanyeol has a stutter, it isn't bad thanks to the therapy he has been getting and with the help if his "boyfriend" Sehun the boy he met in speech class and his best friend. They call each other boyfriends though even to their parents and everyone finds it adorable.**

**2\. Jongin and Kyungsoo have been best friends since they were in diapers, they became a couple when Kyungsoo was 14 and Jongin was 13.**

**3\. Minseok met Kris at a coffee shop 6 months after Chanyeol was born, he let Kris move in when him a year later and got married 2 weeks after turning 18. Kris adopted Chanyeol soon after thanks to his lawyer and Minseoks family lawyer.**

**4\. Minseok graduated at 16, thanks to him being as smart as he was and with the help of Kris. He will graduate from college with 6 degrees thanks to how smart he truly is.**


	2. Secrets Out!?

Months after Minseok and Jongin meeting and then the following weeks after had been a little stressful, but overall the results were great.

Everyone promised not to tell Junmyeon that they were involved with Chanyeol and Minseok. His parents were a little put out because they thought he had the right to know and Minseok had agreed, but after finding out everything that Junmyeon had did and told Minseok during the pregnancy they agreed not to tell him.

Chanyeol was excited to find out Jongin and Kyungsoo were his uncles. He asked to spend the weekend with them and even though Minseok was a little sad that his prince didn't want to spend the weekend with him he agreed because he couldn't stand to see his boy sad.

Kris and he made a schedule that followed Chanyeols school and extra activities he was doing so everyone would be happy. They got him during the week and the first weekend of every month. Jongin and Kyungsoo would get him the Friday and Saturday nights while Junmyeons parents got him Sunday nights and got to have dinner with him every Wednesday for the following week. Minseoks parents would take Chanyeol on the third Friday of every month because that's what they usually did. Even though they wanted him to stay longer Minseoks mother wasn't doing too well and the older Chanyeol got the less they could physically take care of him for the entire weekend. Minseok made sure that Chanyeol and he went to the house every Monday night though so he could see his grandma and grandpa before it was too late. His parents supported him through everything and this was how he repaid them. The last weekend of every month and sometimes a night during the week if Chanyeol and Sehun really wanted it the kids would stay at Luhan's or his place. They wanted to spend with each other all the time even if they had spent the entire day together. It didn't matter and Minseok had come to think of Sehun as his adopted son and he could say the same for Luhan.

Of course, the schedules changed over the summer, holidays and when Krises family would come to town because that was time for Chanyeol to spend with them. Everyone understood and respected the schedules and it was a relief off Minseoks shoulders because he was worried that Junmyeons parents wouldn't go along with it.

For competitions Chanyeol was in everyone would go and give all their support and love to him and it made Minseok regretful for keeping him from Junmyeons family.

Jongin and Kyungsoo welcomed twins a boy and a little girl in September before Chanyeol turned 6.

Minseok was so excited to have babies around again that he and Kris had sat down and talked about giving Chanyeol a sibling. Of course, they were worried about not giving him the attention he deserved, but once they sat him down and asked they were shocked to hear him say he wanted a little sister first, they two little brothers.

Minseok just sat in shock thinking about all the pain he'd have to go through while Kris promised their son that he would give him the three siblings he asked for. Minseok smacked him and gave Chanyeol a snuggle he would never forget and would fight to get out of.

Yixing and Jongdae had twin daughters before Chanyeols 9th birthday and that was when they decided to get a bigger house and move out of their apartment.

Most adults would want to live alone when they have children and not keep living with roommates and family. Not this family, if fact they even asked Kyungsoo and Jongin to move in with their twins. That happily agreed so with the income of 6 adults and even with the support of their families they got a mansion. Most of the time when you think of a mansion you would think of a home that wasn't and isn't a real home. Just a place you live in until you don't. Not this one, it was full of love and everything in the entire house showed how much the adults loved their children and each other.

Kris and he welcomed a daughter two weeks after Chanyeols 10th birthday and welcomed twin boys a full month after Chanyeol turned 11.

It was after they had decided to stop trying and just live for Chanyeol when he finally had more. Minseok was expecting with all the children in the house that Chanyeol would get upset because he wasn't put number one, but he never did. He would beam at everyone because no one ever forgot him.

They never left him feeling like he wasn't important. They always made special time for him and since now that his uncles and cousins lived in the house with them they made new schedules.

Chanyeol and Jongin's children would go to Jongin's parents for the first and fourth weekend of every month. He would go to Minseoks parents the second and third Friday.

His boy was happy.

Chanyeol was a straight a student, a star soccer player, in photography, art, music and even attempting to dance. Kris told him if he didn't want to he didn't have to but being the papa's boy he was he kept trying. Also, Sehuns passion just happens to be dancing and Chanyeol would do anything to be around Sehun.

When Chanyeol was 13 Minseok and him went to the beach to have a week with just them and he explained everything to him. How he was adopted and how he has more siblings from his biological father Junmyeon. Minseok tried to answer all the questions Chanyeol had and even showed him pictures Jongin had given him to his siblings that way he would know what they looked like. Chanyeol asked if he could keep the pictures of Junmyeon and his siblings and then asked to be alone for a little bit.

Minseok let him because he knew this wasn't going to be easy and he trusted Chanyeol would understand why he was telling him. He was getting older and more people were beginning to ask why Chanyeol didn't look like Kris like their other children did. Even though Kris was a little scared for Chanyeol to find out he wasn't his biological father he also knew it was important.

** Flashback **

Minseok was sitting on the beach watching the waves crash against other waves lost in deep thoughts.

What if things got worse and Chanyeol wanted to go live with is father?

What if Chanyeol didn't want to do anything with Kris or his family?

What if he no longer wants the last name Wu? So, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when his son was sneaking up behind him.

"Appa!!!" Chanyeol screamed making Minseok shout in shock and cover his heart.

"Goddammit child," Minseok yelled trying to calm his heart and glaring at his 13-year-old son. Only to crack into a laugh when he saw how hard he was laughing. "You're going to be the death of me someday baby." He said after both calmed down and Chanyeol cuddled into his side.

"Junmyeon isn't my father," Chanyeol said making Minseok tense up a little. He kept his gaze towards the waves though. "He's just the man that got you pregnant and left, Kris is my father. He was there for my first words, when I first crawled, and when I first walked. He was there when I didn't win my first competition and when I was heartbroken when a girl asked Sehun out and I thought he had said yes. Remember how I ran to the dance studio and cried for hours in his arms and then when Sehun showed up and told me he loved me and then him holding me when I cried in happiness. Kris gave me love and he supports me no matter what I do. Junmyeon doesn't do any of that and he never even wanted me." Chanyeol said moving to sit up and that's when Minseok noticed that Chanyeols face was puffy and a light pink with bags under his eyes and they were glassy like he was going to cry some more.

"I didn't tell you this to make you upset Yeollie," Minseok said moving to wrap his arms around him.

"I... I have you, and Papa, and everyone at home. I don't care if I don't have Junmyeon or his wife, I am sad I don't know my siblings but I'm not going to let that stop me from knowing and loving you and the others okay. Appa knowing Kris isn't my biological father doesn't change anything for me okay I promise." Chanyeol said letting a few tears escape. "H... He isn't going to treat me different right now that I know he adopted me." Minseok just gave him a soft smile and pulled him into a hug and tried to keep his tears at bay.

"Don't you ever worry about that baby okay. He will always love and be there for you. No matter what okay." Chanyeol nodded and cried into Minseoks shoulder as Minseok held him close.

That night they skyped with Kris and the kids until they all fell asleep and Minseok was surprised to say that Chanyeol refused to leave Minseoks side.

** End of Flashback **

Everything after that was going great until that night Kris and Minseok got a call from Chanyeol to come get him and then another call from Kyungsoo telling them they were at the hospital.

** Kim Residence Living Room **

** 7 pm **

"Grandma someone's here!" Chanyeol screamed standing up from the table he was doing his homework on and walked to the door.

"Open it, sweetie, I'm cleaning!" He heard her yell from the kitchen and Chanyeol chuckled.

He was about to open the door when it burst open and he fell to the floor from the man that came stomping in and bumping into him.

"Mom why didn't you tell me!?" the man screamed as he stormed in not even noticing he had bumped into Chanyeol and now him sitting up and wincing when his he put pressure on his wrist.

"What all the ruckus for?" she said stepping into the living room and stopping in shock. "Junmyeon what're you doing here?" she asked looking towards Chanyeol as he closed the door and then back at the man.

"Why didn't you or dad tell me I have a son?" he screamed moving to slam the door only too realize Chanyeol had shut it. He stared at the boy for a few minutes before looking back at his mother.

"Well I thought you knew, in fact, you have 2 remember. Chunghee and Gisu!" she said motioning for Chanyeol to move to the kitchen and away from Junmyeon.

"Don't you dare do that to me! All of you have known for years that I have a son with Minseok! I had a right to know about him!" Junmyeon yelled moving closer to his mother.

"No. No, you didn't have the right to know about him! You gave him money to get an abortion Junmyeon! Don't you dare say you have any rights to him at all!" Chanyeol heard his grandmother yell and Chanyeol frowned.

"Grandma, what's going on?" Chanyeol asked moving closer to her and not realizing Junmyeons gaze was back on him.

"Chanyeol, sweetheart can you call your parents to come get you. It seems our night has to end early tonight." She said handing her cell phone to the teen and shooed him into the kitchen to make the call. Chanyeol did as told even though he was confused and a little frightened when he noticed that Junmyeons gaze never left him.

** KITCHEN **

Chanyeol did as he was told and tried to block out the yelling from the living room. He moved to type in his papas' number when he heard his grandpa start yelling as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim, is there a problem?" Krise's voice sounded through the phone calming Chanyeols nerves down a little.

"Papa, Junmyeon showed up and grandma told me to call you to pick me up!" Chanyeol said moving further away from the kitchen door and into a corner in the pantry. "He won't stop yelling at them," Chanyeol said starting to cry.

"Are you sure it was Junmyeon Chanyeol?" Kris said and Chanyeol could hear rustling and some background noise.

"H... He's yelling about Appa and me? I... I wanna go home please come get me!" Chanyeol said hoping the man would be gone soon.

"Okay, we're on our way! Jongin and Kyungsoo should be there in a few minutes with the twins. Stay with them okay Yeollie!" Kris said as Chanyeol heard the back door open.

Chanyeol agreed and when he heard the back door open he slowly walked out of the pantry and ran into Jongin's arms.

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin looked surprised and confused but when they heard the yelling Kyungsoo took the twins back into the backyard.

"Junmyeon is here and he's yelling at grandma and grandpa!" Chanyeol cried as the yelling got louder.

"Chanyeol listen to me and go outside with Kyungsoo okay," Jongin said kissing Chanyeols forehead and moving towards the yelling. Before Chanyeol could get fully outside of the room Junmyeon stormed into the kitchen and glared at his brother and then back at Chanyeol.

"My son is not going anywhere, but with me." Junmyeon snapped trying to step closer to Chanyeol but Jongin stepped in front of him.

"How did you find out Junmyeon?" Jongin said making sure he couldn't get closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol saw his grandparents walk in quietly and when his grandma gave him a small smile he became less tense.

"My wife saw Minseok with mom and him." Junmyeon snapped pointing towards Chanyeol and it caused Chanyeol to flinch away. Jongin moved and placed his hand in his hand to get him to calm down.

"You need to calm down, can't you see you're scaring him," Jongin said moving to wrap his arms around his nephew. Chanyeol placed his hands over Jongin's' swollen belly in comfort.

"I can yell all I fucking want! He is my son and I didn't know a single thing about it!" he snapped and Jongin felt more than saw Chanyeol flinch again. Placing a small kiss on his head and then looking back at his brother with anger.

He heard Kyungsoo come back in and thanked the gods above when he kissed both of their heads and whispered for them to leave the rest to him.

Once they started trying to walk out again Junmyeon tried to get a hold of Chanyeol but Jongin wouldn't allow that. Junmyeon ended up pulling on Jongin's arm and making him fall.

Nobody said a word, everything was in complete silence. Chanyeol cried and helped the crying Jongin holding his stomach up.

Kyungsoo turned towards Junmyeon with furry in his eyes.

"You do not touch my husband, or my nephew do you understand me!" Kyungsoo snapped moving to get up in Junmyeons face. He saw the fear and regret in his eyes, but he didn't care. "If he lost our baby I will come after you, don't forget my family has more power over that company you work for than you or your father in law do. Go to hell Junmyeon!" he yelled walking out of the kitchen and towards the car where his twins, his nephew and his pregnant husband were all crying.

He got in and drove all the while calling Minseok and Kris to tell them what happen and that they were on the way to the hospital and Chanyeol in the back the entire time muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Jongin was holding onto Chanyeol and his belly while the twins were holding on to both in fear because they have never seen either one cry before.


	3. Names and ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the couples and the childrens names and ages. I am going to update a chapter by Sunday night.

Luhan and Baekhyun ages 34 and 30  
Sehun age 16 is Luhans son and Baekhyun step son.

Junmyeon and Koharu age 34 and 33  
Chunghee age 15, Eiko age 13 and Gisu age 11 are their children

Kris and Minseok age 34 and 31  
Zhiruo age 6, Jiang and Deoksu age 5 are their childen.

Kyungsoo and Jongin ages 31 and 29  
Sungsook and Jaewon both 10 , they also have a little boy on the way.

Jongdae and Yixing ages 30 and 29  
Fengmian and Mina both 7 are their daughters and they have a boy on the way.

Zitao and Ayuka age 18 and 17  
No children on the way for now.

Chanyeol age 16, he is Junmyeon and Minseoks son and Kris and Koharus stepson.

Chanyeol and Sehun are a couple.


	4. Names and ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the couples and the childrens names and ages. I am going to update a chapter by Sunday night.

Luhan and Baekhyun ages 34 and 30  
Sehun age 16 is Luhans son and Baekhyun step son.

Junmyeon and Koharu age 34 and 33  
Chunghee age 15, Eiko age 13 and Gisu age 11 are their children

Kris and Minseok age 34 and 31  
Zhiruo age 6, Jiang and Deoksu age 5 are their childen.

Kyungsoo and Jongin ages 31 and 29  
Sungsook and Jaewon both 10 , they also have a little boy on the way.

Jongdae and Yixing ages 30 and 29  
Fengmian and Mina both 7 are their daughters and they have a boy on the way.

Zitao


	5. Not Your Fault!?

** Seoul Mercy Hospital **

Chanyeol sat in the corner of the waiting room looking lifeless. The tears wouldn’t stop, and neither would the shaking. He had never seen someone look so scary and angry.

He couldn’t move from his spot as Kyungsoo held the twins close to his chest while Jongin was in the exam room getting examined by Yixing. He could tell that Kyungsoo was upset, worried and angry. He kept giving Chanyeol looks that showed him that he didn’t blame Chanyeol for what happen, but he couldn’t help the guilt that chewed away at him.   
He didn't even see Yixing come out and speak to Kyungsoo until he heard his parents call for him and looked towards the voices.

He saw Yixing speak to Kyungsoo and a little further back he saw his father rushing to him. The tears had finally started as soon as he caught sight of him.  
"Chanyeol," Minseok called moving to sit in front of his firstborn in worry. Chanyeol cried even harder and moved into his father's arms faster than anyone could blink.   
"Appa I swear I didn’t do it! Please, you must believe me!" Chanyeol cried into his chest and Minseok tightened his hold.  
"Oh, my sweet boy I know that. This is not your fault." Minseok said moving to kiss his forehead and look towards Kris with the twins and Kyungsoo with Yixing. "No one here blames this on you, okay baby."   
Chanyeol nodded and sniffed into his Appas chest when Kyungsoo looked towards his twins with a small smile and moved towards himself and Chanyeol.  
"They are going to be completely okay. Yixing said he is going to keep him overnight for some testing but other than that he and the baby are okay." Kyungsoo said moving to pat Chanyeols head. "Would you like to see him really quick, the doctor said we can go in one at a time and he asked for you."   
Chanyeol nodded and slowly followed Kyungsoo to Jongins room. Minseok smiled when Chanyeol turned back to make sure he was still there before stepping into the room.

 

**Room 103 Jongin Do**

Chanyeol walked into the room with slow and cautious movements. He didn’t want to do something else wrong

“Yeollie its okay come here,” Jongin called sitting up a little and smiling at him. Chanyeol moved a little faster and when he was close enough he was pulled into a hug. He started crying all over again. “shhhh… shhhh baby. It is all going to be okay. I am perfectly fine. The baby is okay. I get to go home tomorrow. Yixing said everything is okay.”

“Jun… Junmyeon is so scary Uncle Nini! I don’t understand why he was so mad.” Chanyeol cried into Jongins chest and Jongin sighed.

“I am sure Minseok will explain everything better than before sweetie okay. I need to talk to him in a little bit, but I really wanted to see you first. I know you would blame yourself just like you did when your father had the twins. Junmyeon has his problems so I don’t blame you at all and I am sure Kyungsoo does not either.” Jongin said whipping the tears away from Chanyeols face and kissing his cheek. “I am sorry that you got scared too badly.”

“When you get home can we finish the nursery, Uncle Dae and Uncle Xing finished theirs last Wednesday!”

“Let’s wait and see if Yixing clears me for all of that work okay, but I swear we will let you help finish it okay!” Jongin smiled down at him and then looked at the door to see Minseok. “I need to speak to your father and then you need to go home and rest okay. Please Yeol, do not blame yourself anymore.”

“I love you, Nini,” Chanyeol sniffed, but nodded and hugged Jongin hard.

“Love you to Yeollie,” Jongin said as Chanyeol left the room and went and hugged Kris.

They both smiled before Minseok walked into the room and shut the door.

“Tell me what you know about what happen Jongin, I need to know what happen,” Minseok said pulling up a chair and looking towards him.

“Junmyeon said he found out from his wife. She had seen you, with our mother and Chanyeol. From what I gather she knew that him having another child out there was a possibility just didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl. I don’t know anything else because he was trying to pull him towards him and I stopped it. He pushed me and because of how big my belly is I fell and that’s how we got here.” Jongin said smiling at how Minseok touched his stomach.

“Legally, I don’t think he is going to have a case. He never wanted Chanyeol, told me multiple times to get rid of him. Everything I have had done for Kris to be able to adopt him has been legal.” Minseok said pulling away from touching the stomach.

“Junmyeons father in law is known to use his money to get what he wants. And if he finds out that the CEO of his company and son in law has another child he is going to make Junmyeon do something about it. Minseok I don’t know what is going to happen, but I am telling you I don’t believe any of us can stop it. We have to get ourselves and most importantly Chanyeol ready for it.”

“All I know is that Chanyeol was terrified and he blamed himself for you getting injured. How can any judge in their right mind put a child through that fear and pain?”

“As I said, money is a powerful motivator.”

“Well, I better get going. I am sure your children and husband would like to see you. Jongin if you hear anything from them can you tell me or Kris?”

“Minsoek, I have told you before that you’re the big brother I have never had. I don’t what Junmyeon to have anything to do with Chanyeol. If I hear or see anything I will tell you immediately. Talk to the lawyers that helped with Chanyeols adoption though and see if there is a chance Junmyeon can come this late into Chanyeols life.”

Minseok nodded and hugged Jongin goodnight. Kris nodded to him and the family of 3 left leaving him to his own family of 4 almost 5.

** 6 weeks later Office of Lee and Kim **

“So, looking into all the evidence again and going over all of our paperwork from when you conceived Chanyeol to now Junmyeon should not have a case.” Lawyer Lee said moving to hand the glass of water to Kris and Minseok before sitting across from them. “Not only has it been over 10 years and he has never once tried to contest this adoption or requested anything to do with Chanyeol at all. We also have emails of you telling him about the baby and his telling you to abort it. We have investigated him from when you came here last week. We have discovered that his son Chunghee is only a year younger than Chanyeol. It seems that his wife got pregnant a few months before Chanyeol was born. They got married 3 weeks after they found out about the pregnancy as well.”

“Junmyeon has a lot of money if he really wanted to get Chanyeol could he do it?”

“My honest opinion he could try. I can not tell you, yes and I can not tell you no. Every lawyer and judge out there can be corrupted with the amount of money people can offer you.  Now the problem lies here, Chanyeol is 16, he just turned 16 a few months ago from what I know. At the age of 13, a child can decide which parent they want to live with. Say if a father paid off a judge to give him custody of his child and that child is 13. Legally no matter what that judge is to ask the child if they want to go with him. The same applies for the facts of if grandparents were fighting over their grandchild after their parents passed away they will ask the child if he or she wants to go with one of them. If there is a reason the child is taken away from their parents or guardian, then this process is stopped. Meaning that if he is taken away because of abuse or anything remotely like that then they will not ask the child, they will just take him.”

“Junmyeon, he called the cops and told them that I was endangering my children. The cops came, and they took all of them away for a night. My family, my friends they didn’t understand why it was happening and neither did the children. The cops didn’t find any proof, so the children were returned, but the terror and the confusion are stuck in their minds. He has also tried saying that my business and Kris’s business is a fraud and that we are embezzling money. Mr. Lee, I need this all to stop. I have provided all the documents, accounts and everything I could think of to show everything I have done since I was 15 is legal. He is trying to turn me into a criminal or a terrible parent. I don’t think that is far and that is borderline psychotic. My family and I need this to stop!” Minseok said trying to keep his tears at bay and only managing when Kris started rubbing his back.

“We have already begun this proceeding. A court date is to be set soon, and we will discuss this more from when it has come. For now, I do not know much else. I have been provided the evidence from your cameras around the house and the police evidence from the abuse case. I can say none of the cops were bribed because they didn’t plant anything or falsify their reports. I can not say that things might turn up when it goes to court, but for now, it was in the clear. Now for your businesses you have done everything you needed to do. Both buildings were purchased legally, you both have the right degrees and licenses to run the businesses you chose to. Health codes and everything else is all in order. That is a given. For this case, we are very lucky that you keep everything so organized. This case could have taken months to years to be cleared and because of this organization it was cleared in a week.”

“Could Junmyeon or his father in law use these cases against us in court?” Kris asked looking at all the paperwork.

“He can use the abuse case, but since this one has already been closed he can not use it. Especially since he was the one that reported it. He didn’t have any evidence to support any of this so we know he used his money to get these reports opened and investigated.”

“Thank you for all of your help Mr. Lee, I am sorry this has gotten so complicated,” Minseok said moving to collect all his belongings while Kris stood.

“Minseok, I have been your lawyer since you turned 12 and was granted access to your trust fund early and needing help managing it. You even made me Chanyeols godfather for goodness sake. I am here for complicated.”

Minseok and Mr. Lee shared a hug before they left the office and headed out.

Minseok was upset the Junmyeon was trying to get involved in Chanyeols life, and Kris was just plain angry. Not only was his son upset because his uncle was taken to the hospital, but he was angrier that he was trying to take his son away.

Junmyeons parents haven’t let Chanyeol come over during the weekends since this happen because Junmyeon or his wife have been there.

 Jongin had been put on bed rest under Yixing’s orders after all the children were taken away because his blood pressure had gotten too high and had almost lost the baby.  Kyungsoo tries to finish his day at work early so he can get home, but during the week he doesn’t get home until after 6 or 7. He’s been working his but off to make sure his restaurant gets busy that he spends to much time being there and not home. Jongin understands, but some days he just wants his husband home.

Yixing was only a month behind Jongin in his pregnancy, and he was forced to take early maternity leave. The hospital even told him he could take 6 months of paid leave and he wouldn’t lose his job or his benefits. Everyone knew it was because Yixing was the best pediatrician and pediatric surgeon they had. He wasn’t due for another 3 months and the fact that he had to stop working before he was originally going to he stays at home and helps Jongin and Zitao with the children while everyone else is at work. He cleans and cooks and honestly just does everything to keep busy. Jongdae doesn’t really know how to cope with any of this expect to be by his family’s side and work to keep his mind away from the chance of losing his nephew.

Zitao and Ayuka aren’t really talking to any of them anymore. Zitao thinks of Kris as his father figure and Minseok as a big brother. He doesn’t know how to handle the fact that their going through so much trouble and isn’t mature enough to know how to help them.

Everyone in the house has just been staying busy. No one wants to come to terms with the fact that they could lose Chanyeol, especially not his parents or his boyfriend. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around the 4 because no one knows how to break the tension for them. Minseok and Kris’s younger children don’t know how to react to the fact that Chanyeol one day could no longer stay there and must live somewhere else. They didn’t understand why their brother was staying in his room more or staying in the attic playing his instruments just to keep his mind off the chance he could be leaving. And because of how young they were Minseok and Kris didn’t really know how to explain it.

Weeks passed by and everyone was still walking on eggshells until Jongin went into labor.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is a little messed up, but that doesn't mean it is not a good story! Or at least trying to be a good story


End file.
